el mundo puede volver a brillar
by Tucker Weasley
Summary: Unas horas después de que acabara la guerra, Ginny se encuentra junto a lo que queda de su familia y al resto de supervivientes. Pero aún falta alguien que es la única persona que puede hacer que su mundo vuelva a brillar.


Alguien o algo lo sacudía. Sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, y aún con los ojos cerrados, se dispuso a ignorar aquella interrupción y seguir durmiendo.

"Harry, despierta" .Dijo aquella voz que tanto conocía.

Sintió de nuevo las sacudidas, en aquella ocasión con más fuerza.

"¡Ronald, no seas tan brusco! .Dijo una voz femenina con tono de regaño.

Sorprendentemente aquella persona obedeció y las sacudidas en su hombro volvieron a ser delicadas.

"Harry, despierta" .Dijo la voz de la muchacha con mucha suavidad.

Finalmente Harry despertó del todo y pestañeó varias veces en confusión. Por lo que podía distinguir sin sus gafas, se encontraba en la torre Gryffindor. Junto a su cama, un borroso muchacho pelirrojo y una menuda muchacha de pelo castaño y enmarañado lo observaban visiblemente aliviados de haberlo despertado al fin.

"¿Ron? ¿Hermione?" .Preguntó aún algo desorientado.

Tomó las gafas que le tendía Hermione, y después de ponerselas, por fin pudo ver a sus mejores amigos con claridad. Ambos muchachos se veían aún cansados, y con restos de la batalla que se había librado la noche anterior. Pequeñas heridas y rasguños eran visibles en sus rostros. Pero a diferencia de sí mismo, sus ropas se encontraban en perfecto estado, y la suciedad había desaparecido de sus cabellos.

Los miró atentamente y se fijó en el enrogecimiento de sus ojos, haciendo que su humor decallese en picado. Las imágenes de la batalla acudieron a su mente, ensombreciendo su rostro.

Miró a Ron, intentando tragar el nudo que se había adueñado de su garganta. "Ron, yo..."

"Ni lo intentes" .Lo cortó. "No quiero escucharte decir ni una sola palabra" .Se giró hacia Hermione que casi había esbozado una sonrisa de superioridad, aunque la misma no había llegado hasta sus ojos. "Tenías razón"

"¿Ves?" .Dijo satisfecha de si misma. "Te dige que sería lo primero que haría"

Harry los miró con las cejas alzadas. "¿De que estais hablando?" .Preguntó algo irritado.

"De tu tendencia a culparte por todo" .Digeron al unísono.

Por un instante los dos jóvenes se miraron intensamente, donde sus ojos, azul y castaños respectivamente, brillaron con intensidad, la cual había desaparecido hasta aquel momento.

Harry se sintió algo incómodo presenciando aquel momento íntimo entre sus dos mejores amigos. Y no era que le molestase, al contrario, se alegraba infinitamente por ellos, de que por fin hubiesen dado aquel paso, pero pensaba que no era correcto invadir así su intimidad.

"¿Dónde están todos?" .Preguntó para romper aquel incómodo momento.

Ambos jóvenes dieron un pequeño respingo y lo miraron algo sonrojados.

"Todos están ya en el gran comedor" .Informó ron con las orejas tan coloradas que se confundían perfectamente con su cabello. "Hemos subido a traerte algo de ropa y despertarte"

Harry se incorporó hasta sentarse, y la sábana cayó hasta su regazo, dejando su torso al descubierto.

"Gracias chicos" .Dijo desperezándose. "Creo que voy a darme una ducha primero"

Volteó para mirarlos y se cruzó con sus miradas horrorizadas.

"¿Qué?" .Preguntó algo asustado por aquellas expresiones.

"¿Cómo te has hecho eso?" .Preguntaron de nuevo al unísono.

Harry se miró el pecho y comprendió a qué se referían. Extendido por casi todo su torso, había una contusión entre morada y negruzca, que no tenía demasiado buen aspecto.

"Supongo que es la marca de la maldición" .Musitó inspeccionando con sus dedos la dolorosa marca.

"¿Fue ahí donde?" .Comenzó a preguntar Ron, antes de que Hermione le diese un codazo.

El muchacho pelirrojo parecía algo cohibido por aquella pregunta, que hizo a harry sonreir. Después de todo, Ron seguía siendo Ron.

"Te dejamos que te duches y arregles" .Intervino Hermione. "Te esperaremos en el gran comedor"

Después de que harry asintiera, los dos jóvenes salieron del dormitorio, y Harry pudo ver como se cogían de las manos antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

Con torpes movimientos por el dolor que sentía en todos los músculos de su cuerpo, Harry se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor por primera vez desde que había despertado. La habitación parecía estar igual que siempre a simple vista, y aunque la batalla no parecía haber dejado huellas en aquel lugar, se podía percibir en el ambiente la sombra de lo que había acontecido en el resto del castillo. En el suelo y las paredes el polvo parecía haberse adueñado de todo, y las ventanas presentaban pequeñas grietas, sin duda consecuencia de las muchas explosiones de la noche anterior.

Caminando lentamente, cogió la túnica que le habían dejado sobre la cama y se metió en el baño para darse la deseada ducha.

El espejo le devolvió su reflejo, y casi no se reconoció en él. Su pelo, más desordenado de lo acostumbrado, le había crecido hasta taparle casi las orejas, y su pálido rostro, estaba marcado por una barba aún mas poblada que hacía unos días, cuando se había observado en el espejo de la mansión Malfoy. Descendió con la mirada para verse en plenitud, y se sorprendió del cambio que vio en él. Se encontraba mas delgado de lo que hacía tiempo que no se veía, pero a diferencia de cuando no era mas que un niño metido en una alacena, sus músculos estaban bien definidos, y se marcaban bajo su piel. Multitud de golpes, arañazos y magulladuras decoraban su cuerpo, junto a algunas cicatrices, resaltando sin duda la marca dejada por la maldición asesina que había golpeado su cuerpo, la cicatriz que había dejado el guardapelo en su pecho y los dientes de Nagini en su hombro.

Con aquel aspecto daba verdadera pena. No le extrañaba que sus amigos lo hubiesen mirado de aquel modo.

Dispuesto a entrar finalmente en la ducha, se fijó que sobre el lababo, alguien le había dejado la cuchilla de afitar mágica que Bill y Fleur le habían regalado por su último cumpleaños, hacía ya casi un año.

Sonrió con cariño, intuyendo que aquel detalle había sido con toda seguridad de parte de Hermione, y sin más demora se adentró en la ducha.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Ginny no veía tan repletas las mesas del gran comedor. Podía escuchar multitud de conversaciones formando una continua cacofonía de sonidos, entre los cuales de vez en cuando sobresalía alguna risa aislada, aunque lo que predominaba en general eran los soyozos.

Los muros y ventanales de la gran sala aún presentaban rastros de la batalla, armonizando perfectamente con el ambiente del gran comedor. La mezcla entre alegría y tristeza, dejaba un sabor agridulce en los corazones de todos los que allí se encontraban. Alegría por que por fin todo había terminado. Aquella guerra que durante más de veinte años, había asolado al mundo mágico, y había destrozado tantas familias, incluida la suya. Alegría por saber que el miedo había desaparecido finalmente de sus vidas, al igual como aquella figura que desde su más tierna infancia, había aprendido a temer, al igual como a su nombre. Alegría por que Lord Voldemort, o Tom, como ella lo conocía desde su primer curso en Hogwarts, finalmente había sido vencido.

Y tristeza, un amargo sentimiento que casi rivalizaba con la alegría del final de la guerra. Tristeza por los cientos de víctimas que aquella estúpida guerra se había llevado.

A su alrededor, un mar de cabezas pelirrojas estaban sumidos en un triste silencio, derramando silenciosas lágrimas por que desde aquella fatídica noche, una de las cabezas pelirrojas no estaría con ellos nunca más.

Junto a ella, permanecía el hueco que su hermano Ron había dejado para volver a la torre de Gryffindor para despertar a Harry. Al otro lado de aquel hueco se encontraba su madre, encogida sobre sí misma y abrazada por su padre, que parecía haber envejecido varios siglos de golpe. El resto de sus hermanos, se sentaban a ambos lados y frente a ellos. Fleur, la única cabeza rubia mezclada entre tanto pelirrojo, acariciaba cálidamente el brazo de su esposo, cuyas cicatrices en su rostro resaltaban casi tanto como el día que se las hicieron.

George, sin duda el más afectado de todos, miraba al frente con la vista perdida, y de vez en cuando, alzaba una mano y se acariciaba el muñón de la oreja, que había sido arrancado meses atrás por la maldición de Snape.

Charley y Percy, sentados a ambos lados de George, lo abrazaban intentando que comiese algo, aunque hasta el momento no habían tenido demasiado éxito.

Una vez más removió con el tenedor las patatas que aún intactas se enfriaban sobre su plato y suspiró, intentando reprimir todas las emociones que la inundaban.

De pronto escuchó unas voces que se acercaban y giró el rostro para observar a los recién llegados.

Ron y Hermione se acercaban cogidos de la mano y charlando entre ellos, aunque para decepción de Ginny, tan solo venían ellos dos. Se separaron al llegar a la esquina de la mesa, y cada uno se dirigió sin mirar atrás a sus respectivos lugares.

Antes de sentarse, justo al pasar por detrás de Ginny, Ron acarició sus hombros y le dio un suave apretón para reconfortarla.

"Lo hemos dejado duchándose" .Aclaró el joven pelirrojo a su muda pregunta. "No creo que tarde mucho en venir" .Le susurró con una suave sonrisa.

Ginny le devolvió el gesto, y por primera vez desde que se había sentado a la mesa, se llevó una patata a la boca.

"¿Cómo estaba?" .Preguntó a ambos jóvenes sin poder aguantarse la curiosidad.

Durante un instante, Ron y Hermione compartieron una breve mirada de preocupación.

"Bueno" .Comenzó Hermione. "Está bien"

Su hermano rodó los ojos. "¿A eso lo llamas estar bien?" .Preguntó en un susurro.

"Ronald" .Lo regañó Hermione mirando de reojo a Ginny.

El estómago de la pelirroja dio un vuelco. "¿Le ha pasado algo?" .Preguntó haciendo el amago de levantarse.

"Tranquila" .Dijo Ron aferrándola del brazo. "Harry está bien, tan solo es que nos han sorprendido las marcas de su cuerpo" .La tranquilizó.

Ginny alzó una ceja interrogante.

"Ginny" .Comenzó a decir Hermione. "Como sabes, Harry volvió a recibir la maldición asesina y volvió a sobrevivir" .Explicó la muchacha mirando fíjamente a los ojos chocolate de Ginny. "En esta ocasión no ha dejado una cicatriz como la de su frente, pero el golpe del hechizo le ha dejado todo el pecho marcado como si le hubiesen dado un martillazo o algo así"

Ginny respiró profundamente, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara nuevamente.

"Tranquila Ginny" .Dijo Ron con un amago de sonrisa. "Que no será nada comparado con lo que le haremos si lo pillamos metiéndote mano"

"¡Ronald!" .Exclamó en voz alta Hermione.

Varias personas dejaron sus conversaciones y se giraron a mirar a la pareja, que al verse observada se ruborizó hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado la batalla, Ginny se sorprendió a sí misma intentando aguantar la risa.

De pronto el silencio inundó el gran comedor, como si hubiesen lanzado un encantamiento silenciador. Todas las cabezas comenzaron a girarse hacia la puerta de entrada. Ginny los imitó, curiosa por saber que había llamado la atención de todo el mundo.

Harry se encontraba de pie en la entrada. Su pelo ahora largo hasta las orejas parecía más despeinado que nunca. Sus hermosos ojos verdes miraban a través de sus gafas redondas que se encontraban algo torcidas y su piel pálida resaltaba increíblemente en contraste con la túnica negra que lo vestía hasta rozar el suelo. El joven parecía el mismo niño tímido que había conocido cuando tan solo tenía diez años. Parecía perdido, y sin duda había adelgazado mucho en aquel año que había pasado de viaje junto a su hermano y Hermione, pero que Merlín la perdonara, nunca lo había visto más guapo que en aquel momento.

Todo el mundo parecía pendiente de aquel joven de casi dieciocho años que tan solo unas horas atrás los había librado del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Sin darse cuenta, Ginny se puso en pie, y fijó la vista en los verdes ojos del joven situado varios metros mas allá. Su madre hizo el amago de ponerse en pie, pero Ron la detuvo con el brazo, y negó con la cabeza. Interiormente, Ginny se lo agradeció, pero no se giró para decirle nada. En aquellos momentos, solo tenía ojos para Harry.

Comenzó a caminar, envuelta en aquel silencio y aquellas miradas que comenzaban a seguirla, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que la rodeaba.

Recordó aquel joven, y aquellos ojos verdes que tanto habían cambiado al paso de los años. Aquellos ojos que fueron lo primero que vio cuando despertó en la cámara de los secretos. Aquellos ojos que durante tanto tiempo la habían visto tan solo como a la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero que hacía un par de años habían cambiado para verla como desde un principio había deseado que la miraran.

Siguió caminando, despertando pequeños susurros a su alrededor, pero no le importó.

Lo recordó la noche anterior, en aquel mismo lugar, mirando a los ojos a su enemigo. Lo recordó hablando desafiante, seguro de sí mismo y sin pizca de miedo o temor, a punto de cumplir aquella dichosa profecía que tanto daño le había hecho. Y lo vio como el hombre en el que se había convertido. Sin duda, ya no quedaba ni pizca de aquel niño menudo y flacucho, vestido con ropa varias tallas más grandes que él.

Por fin llegó hasta donde se encontraba, y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él, donde el vuelo de sus túnicas casi se rozaban.

"Ginny yo..." .Comenzó a decir Harry, pero la muchacha lo calló, depositando un suave dedo sobre sus lavios.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, y retiró su dedo, dejando al joven en silencio y expectante.

"Te he echado mucho de menos" .Susurró.

El joven cerró los ojos un instante y de nuevo fijó sus hermosos ojos en los de ella, con una intensidad que la hizo estremecer.

"Yo a ti también, no sabes cuanto" .Susurró con voz grave.

Aquello fue lo único que Ginny necesitaba escuchar para saber que nada había sido en vano, y que al final del camino no había un vacío, sino aquel sentimiento tan hermoso que habían dejado atrás por el bien del mundo mágico.

Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra más, Ginny rompió el corto espacio que los separaba y de un pequeño salto, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó como había querido volver a hacerlo, desde el día de su decimo séptimo cumpleaños.

Harry le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y hundió los dedos en su nuca, atrayéndola más hacia sí y profundizando aquel beso que significaba mucho más que cualquier cosa que hubiesen podido decir con palabras.

Un aplauso ensordecedor los sacó de su burbuja pribada y los hizo sonrojar intensamente.

"Primero delante de cincuenta personas en la sala común" .Comenzó a decir el muchacho. "Ahora delante de todo el gran comedor" .Alzó una ceja y le sonrió de tal modo que sus piernas se volvieron de mantequilla. "Para la proxima vez podríamos cobrar entrada y nos haríamos ricos"

Y por primera vez desde que todo había comenzado un año atrás, Ginny no pudo evitar una sonrisa auténtica que se abrió paso en su rostro y su mirada, hasta romper en una alegre carcajada.

Se aferró con fuerza al brazo del muchacho y se giró para volver a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde un mar de cabezas pelirrojas los miraban fijamente, algunos sonrientes y otros sorprendidos.

Ante aquello, la sonrisa de Ginny se amplió aún más. Con Harry de nuevo a su lado, el mundo había vuelto a brillar con intensidad.


End file.
